A Digital Valentine
by Kamari
Summary: It's Valentines Day for the Digi-Destined whose Valentine is gonna be who?


A Digi-destined's Valentines  
  
HI people who read and just in time for valentines day! I surprised that my Haiku and last in the Tk's revenge series didn't get many hits :0(...  
  
Anyway, enjoy and Happy Valentines Day! 2/14/02  
  
P.S: If you are trying to get a girl/boy for Valentines Day but she likes another guy/gal keep trying to get him/her! Go get her/him! Try flowers/candy/a sweet poem/ or just tell him/her how you feel about him/her! Goooooooooood Luck!  
  
Happy Valentines Day!2/14/02 (darn it I said that already ^_^0)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of digimon the digi-destined, a poem that IM going to use, or...umm guess that's it...  
  
  
Snow fell gently down as there was love in the air in Owdiba (is it Owdiba?), Japan...  
  
Davis sat at his desk...thinking. "Aw...man I can't think of a Valentine poem to write to kari for Valentines Day!" Veemon came out of Davis's bed. "Why don't you tell her how you feel about her? "Maybe..."  
  
******Kamiya Residence******  
  
"Hey Tai can you help me with something" Kari asked. "Um...I am kind of busy right now" Tai replied from his room. Kari walked in his room. "WITH WHAT?!" Kari yelled. "Huh? Whaa!" Tai shoves a piece of paper in the desk drawer. "What is that?" Kari asked grinning. " It's just a piece of paper...and it doesn't say anything!" Tai said panicking. "Taichi Yagami...is that sunburn or are you blushing?" (Kari's face looks like this ~~ ^_^)  
  
  
******Takishi Residence******  
  
Tk sat at his desk thinking...(this is familiar) " What should I give Kari for Valentines Day?" "How about you give her a Valentine with a kiss?" asked Patamon. "Maybe, but this will be in front of the whole school!"  
"You can give her it privately" Patamon replied. "Maybe said Tk maybe"  
  
  
  
******Ichijochi Residence******  
  
"Ken, what's the matter?" Wormmon asked. "Oh, nothing, I can't think of anything to give Yolie" Ken replied. "Maybe some new clothes, her clothes look awful and weird!" Ken chuckled. "Ken, you like her, you don't want to hurt her feelings!" Wormmon said sternly. "Sorry"  
  
  
  
******Cody's House******  
  
"Hey Cody c'mere will you!" Cody's Grandpa called.  
"Yes?" Cody asked. "I bought you some Valentines day cards to give to your classmates" Grandpa said, handing the box to Cody. "GRANDPA!!!!" Cody yelled. "What's wrong with them?" Grandpa replied, sipping some prune juice. "Grandpa, these are...POWER RANGERS!!!!!" Cody yelled. "Im ten years old! I'm not a little kid!"  
  
  
  
  
******Matt's house******  
  
  
"Almost...done!" Matt licked some icing off his fingers. "Matt, who is that cake for?" Gabumon asked Matt. "This cake? Well this is a Valentine cake for Sora" Matt replied. "She's lucky, I wonder if she'll eat it all?!" Gabumon wondered. "Nah, she'll have help from Biomon, You, and Me!" Gabumon and Matt fell on the ground laughing.  
  
  
  
  
******Kamiya Residence (again)******  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Tai sighed. "Tai, do you need help?" Agumon asked. "Yeah, I can't think of anything to write to Sora" Tai sighed again. "What have you got so far?" Agumon asked. Agumon picked up Tai's Valentine. Happy Valentine's Day Sora! Meet me after school at the soccer field under the bleaches for your present! (Sloppy drawing of a heart) Agumon Sweatdrops. Tai pulled his hair. "I know, I know, it stinks" Tai sighed yet again. "What exactly is the present?" Agumon said. "A bouquet and maybe a little kiss..." Tai said miserably. "How about...(whispers in Tai's ear). "YEAH!" Tai yelled joyfully.  
  
  
******Davis Room******  
  
"It took me a couple of hours to write the poem but I finally got the poem written" Davis threw down his pen.  
"Why don't you read it to me?" Veemon asked.  
  
"OK" Davis held up his paper.  
  
  
"Ahem"   
  
  
When you looked at me,  
you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.  
  
Your eyes, so sincere and caring,  
you're a goddess, a superior being.  
  
You use to be with me,  
but now he has your key.  
You were mine,  
I thought you were so kind.  
  
Now I know,  
cause I can see it when you're with my foe.  
  
You love him,  
my chances are slim.  
  
Tell me it's just a dream,  
that makes me want to scream.  
  
You're my hope, you're my light,  
for you I fight.  
  
So perfect you two are,  
you go back so far.  
  
I can't compete,  
he so complete.  
  
He has everything,  
but I'd hoped it was only a fling.  
  
You didn't except my heart,   
it's falling apart.  
  
If he hurts you,  
I'll always be there for you,  
I love you. ~Davis Motomiya~  
  
  
Veemon wiped away a tear away from his eye. "It's...sad, but why in the poem did you say that Kari likes T.K?" "Well," Davis started. "She does, and anyway you said to write how I feel about her" "Davish, she will LOVE it"  
  
  
  
Next Day (which was Valentines Day ^_^)  
  
  
  
The Kids at school were chattering a lot about the Valentines Day party.  
  
"I hope I get a valentine from Davis, he is a CUTIE!!!!" a girl said to her friend.  
  
"Settle down, children settle down" their teacher said. "We will start class by passing out valentines" Some kids cheered.  
  
Kari got TONS of valentines the same with Davis, Tai, Tk, Matt, and Sora.  
  
TK sung a song to Kari.  
  
Tk: February is the time, to find myself a Valentine!  
  
When I count to nine...I'll be yours and you be mine!  
  
1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...!  
  
T.k. ended with a small kiss. Kari blushed.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Tai's, Matt's, and Sora's classroom...  
  
Matt gave Sora his cake, and Tai gave Sora the bouquet. "Oh my gosh, Tai...Matt!" Sora exclaimed. "So which is your Valentine? Me or Matt?!" Tai said. "Well...you both are my Valentine!" Sora said then gave Tai and Matt a kiss.  
  
  
  
Davis went up to Kari. They both blushed. "Hi, Davis..." Kari said. "Um hi I just wrote this poem for you, but I know you'll choose T.J. for your Valentine" Davis replied. "Yeah your probably right..." Kari gasped and covered her mouth just realizing what she just said. Davis took off with a broken heart.  
  
Kari wanted to stop him but decided it's best not to. She sighed, and decided to read his poem. After she was done, she gasped.  
  
  
The last school bell rang. Davis walked gloomy across the soccer field. "Davis! Wait up!" Davis heard the sweet voice and turned around. "Davis...your...poem" Kari said catching her breath. "I never...knew" "Well, yeah that's how I feel about you" Davis replied. "Oh, Davis I'm so sorry" Kari said. "It's ok," Davis responded sorrowfully. He started to cry. "Davis, don't cry, I have chosen my Valentine though," Kari said quickly. "Yeah it's T.M isn't it?" Davis said through tears. "No, Davish, it's you..." Kari replied. "IT IS?!" Davis said. He stopped crying. "Yes, Daisuke Motomiya, Yes" Kari wiped away his tears. Then she gave him a long kiss on the lips. Davis eyes were wide open. Davis liked the taste of her kiss. It tasted like peaches   
  
"How about soda after school on Friday?" Kari asked. "Umm sure" Davis managed to say. "It's a date" Kari then said. "See you tomorrow" Kari skipped away.  
  
After 5 minutes Davis still stood there saying "She loves my she really loves me"  
  
  
Then he went home as the luckiest person in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do think? By the way, Happy Valentines Day! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Please? ^_^ 


End file.
